Removed
by JohnnyCake13
Summary: Sometimes someone hurts you so bad, it stops hurting at all. Until something makes you feel good again, and then it all comes back. Every word. Every hurt. Every moment. "I wish it would all go away," I screamed. I wanted to see my baby brother one more time, and I was going to. No matter what it takes. R&R Please and thank you!
1. Chapter 1

"Removed"

( chapter 1, Credit goes to the people who made the video off youtube: Removed)

Chapter 1

Sometimes someone hurts you so bad, it stops hurting at all. Until something makes you feel good, and then it all comes back.

Every word.

Every hurt.

Every moment.

How could you ever understand where I come from?

Even if you ask.

Even if you listen.

You do not really, see or hear or feel. You don't remember my story. You haven't walked my path. You haven't seen what I've seen.

My past defines me. This is who I am. I am, unseen, unheard, unwanted. That is what I am. If even I am anything.

It seems like the same thing that held me up, forced me down. My world turned upside down, and order disappeared. Nothing was how it was supposed to be, and a heavy sadness filled my soul.

Deeper and deeper I fell in myself, and nothing could show me out. Trapped in the misery of my life. Lost in the sorrow of my soul.

Unable to see light.

Unable to see the dawn, to feel, to hurt, to dream.

I found the darkest dreams of my life kept coming. The blackest nights of my soul never stopped. It seemed like it was always night time and night mares and never morning. And maybe you wonder why. But mostly you try not to think about it.

And try to get by.

Try to survive.

And all the other stuff seemed like nothing, compared to just wanting the most important things back again. Like wishing you could see your mom's smile again, and hear her sing that one favorite song that always calmed you down.

Things were almost up.

Or if you couldn't have her back; at least get to take care of your baby brother. Cause you know he needs you. And you know he's going to be so scared all alone.

Who's going to hold his hand, and whisper, 'it will be alright' to him? And who will whisper it to me?

I know that I'm helpless.

Dependable.

Desperate.

But what happens when those who you need the most threaten your own existence? I heard plenty of promises, and they all sound the same. But if you push hard enough, sooner or later they prove to be empty.

The sun comes up every morning. But do you know where? Each place it's somewhere different. It's hard to find east when you keep moving around, but at least it comes. It always comes. I've come to depend on that.

And slowly, slowly seasons change around me. And it seems this time that maybe the world would not be pulled from under me again. Feet safe, roots starting to grow, little buds of hope for me.

Slowly, I am trusting this new life.

I wish someone would tell me it's going to be okay. Maybe one day, I'll feel normal. Then I won't always be alone. Then I'll have a mommy that would hug me and be strong for me, cause maybe I can't do it all by myself.

This my past, my history, my story is not my fault. It's not because of me, and it doesn't have to be what defines my future.

I am loveable.

I am worthy of care.

In that glimmer of light, it makes all the difference. The glimmers of light gives me hope, that someday my summer will come.

My name is Amelia Cade, and this is my life changing story.

Author's note: This is pretty much of an introduction or summary, whatever you want to call it.

Amelia has sandy blond, long, wavy hair, with dark brown eyes that are almost black, tan skin, and is 16 ordinary in the story but it starts off when she's young. And if you're wondering yes, she is Johnny's older sister. But the gang is younger in this, ages will be shown in the next chapter. R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

On my hands and knees I pick up the clothes scattered around the floor of the living room, and putting it in the basket. My mom laying on the couch watching TV, ignoring me. I took the basket in the laundry room, as soon as my dad got home.

My mom went to door to greet him, and then they were both in the kitchen. I could hear then in the kitchen, as I got my baby brother out of his crib and sat him down on the chair to put a shirt on him.

"Do you pay for this dress," my father yells at mother.

"No," she pleads.

I shut the door, where the yells are muffled, and they don't scare my baby brother. I pick him up and carry him to my room, where I hid a banana so I could feed him. He eats it slowly. After he finishes I lay him on my bed to take a nap.

I go to the kitchen, walking slowly. I kneel down to my mother's level where she's sitting down, with my father hovering over us. He pushes me, slaps me, and I run out the door. He runs after me, catching me and picking me up, swinging me over his shoulder. He brings me back inside.

He drops me, then pushes me against the wall. I black out before it got bad. I wake up to a gun shot. My mother's on the floor, blood surrounding her with my dad hovering over her, gun in hand.

"NO!" I scream.

######

My dad gets rid of me. People come to the house to take me away. I make an escape out the back door, running up into the woods in the back of our house. A guy catches me, pulls me back.

"No," I scream, pushing him away.

I didn't want to go.

He picks me up, and carries me to a car, ignoring my hits I was giving him to the chest and face. He sets me in the back of the car and locks the door.

#######

We arrive at my first foster home. A woman answers the door. I have my bag full of clothes in one hand and my doll in the other. The woman kneels to my level, the same thing I did for my mom.

She says things like, 'I'll take good care of you' and, 'you're safe now'. But I ignore her.

The guy that caught me back at my house, let's the woman led me inside where she shows me my new room.

That foster home didn't work out, I refused to sleep, and eat.

So I arrived at a different foster home. I'm 7 now, my baby brother would be 3. A guy answers the door this time. And then shows me to my new room again.

This foster home didn't work either. I caused too much trouble.

I was running around in the back yard when I spotted a fruit tree, I took one and took a bite.

All of a sudden strong hands landed on my shoulders, the woman was saying, "What are you doing eating my fruit?"

After that I threw their radio off the porch. The man and woman came out trying to pull me inside.

"No," I scream, "Stop."

I hold on to the porch, and the man, pulls me off, they carry me inside and I throw punches t them, screaming, struggling in their grip.

I keep screaming 'No' at them as the woman pushes me in the bathroom. I scream no, and she says yes, she puts me in the shower with my clothes still on, and turns the water on.

She scrubs my head, and I keep smacking her arm as hard as I could.

#######

I'm 14 now. He takes me to another foster home. This lady answers the door. She's happy, and cheerful. But I'm not. I suck on the lollipop the guy, which I now knew as Mr. Winter gave me.

"Hi Amelia!" the lady greets me, "I'm Ms. Lady, but you can call me Zoey. Come on in."

She shows me my new room, like every foster parent I had did. I unpack, even though I knew I wasn't going to be their long.

That night Zoey comes in to read me a story. She let me look at the pictures, but I snatch the book, rip out pages and throw it across the room.

"Now stop it," she tells me, "We can read a different book."

I couldn't believe she was so nice, especially to me.

She sees that I don't want to read, and leaves the room.

The next morning she makes each of us a bowl of cereal. I play with the spoon and she asks if I was hungry or if I wanted to eat something else. She still had the smile of hers spread across her face.

I tell her that I did want something else to eat, and she helps me make eggs.

"Now isn't this fun?" she asks me and smiles.

I smile for the first time I'm there and nod.

Later on in the day she calls me into the living, I peek around the corner, and see her sitting on the couch, she looks up at me and says, "Hi, come on over and I'll show you what I got for you."

I slowly make it to the couch, she pulls out a pink ruffle dress, and gives it to me. I take it from her hands and look at it.

Memories come back.

'I don't care about your dress. Do you care about this dress?'

'Don't you understand me? Do you understand me?'

'YES…...'

'I swear to god if you touch me again, I'll kill you'

'I'm sorry…..I'm sorry'

"Oh, it will look so pretty on you," Zoey said, reaching down to hold the dress up to me.

I snap.

"No, don't touch me," I throw the dress at her, "I don't care about a stupid dress. NO!"

She looks a little taken back, but stands there and listens to every word I say.

I continue, "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I HATE YOU!"

"Calm down! Don't you just want to try the dress on?"

"NO!" I scream, and run to my room.

I stop at the corner before I made it to my room. She's sitting the couch, crying and praying. I feel bad, I feel guilty. She leaves the room.

I take the dress off the couch and change into it. I let my hair down then run to the kitchen. She's on the phone with Mr. Winter I could tell. She was telling him it wasn't working out for me here.

I run to my room, and pack everything. I was leaving, and I was going to find my baby brother.

I runaway that night and was found the next day. I was stuck in the orphanage for 2 years, I'm now 16. I'm ready to leave. I was going to attempt to run away again, but this time I won't get caught.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I haven't seen him in years. I feel bad that I haven't seen him.

I'm his big sister.

His protector.

I'm supposed to be there for him. But I'm not.

I hope he's alright. He stayed with dad so I hope he's being treated right.

People don't trust me very well, I have a bad reputation.

I steal.

I fight.

I drink.

Stuff a 16 year old shouldn't do. But I do it, and no one even tries to stop me. I ran away. I'm going to look for my baby brother, he's the only person I care about. Not anyone else. I hate everyone else.

I don't know if I told anyone this or not but I will never forget…..

My 2 other brothers.

That got taken away before me and Johnny did, cause me and Johnny were hid in the basement.

Their names are Eli and Jake. Jake is older than me by 1 year, he should be 17 now. Eli is younger than me by 2 years, he should be 14 now. And Johnny should be 12 now.

They were taken a week before us, to a different foster home or orphanage. Then the people came back for me and Johnny. I don't know where they took Johnny, but I was going to find him, then I'll find my other brothers.

Jake was 8 when he was taken away, and Eli was 5. Jake has put up video cameras before the people found us. He put them up for us to remember each other, because he knew we were going to be taken away sooner or later, and he knew that one of us would comeback to get them.

Those videos meant the world to me, Jake, and Eli. We knew we would come back to get them. But Johnny, he was too young to understand anything that was happening or what was about to happen.

Now we couldn't tell him about the video cameras.

Now it's too late.

Eli, me, and Jake promised each other that when we got older we would find each other, but Johnny was the first one we had to find, because the sooner we find him then the sooner he would remember us.

He would remember, that he had a real family the cared.

So as I ran across the grass outside my window onto the orphanage's parking lot, the first thing I thought of is finding Johnny.

Then I thought…..

I was finally free!

There were sirens going on a little down the road, and when I got closer I realized it was a fire. I stopped and looked at the crowds of people. Just like it was when the people came to get me and my brothers.

The fire trucks were parked in the front yard and there was firefighters running inside the burning building where crying and screaming were coming from. I walked on. I felt bad for not helping, but I couldn't.

It's not like I would be the only one not helping, there was the group of people just standing there watching in horror. It wasn't horror to me, I seen worse much worse than that.

I went on with my journey.

I sneaked on a train, making it to Tulsa, OK. at 5 in the morning. I walked around town, there wasn't a lot of people walking around but I still studied each face carefully. I was starving, I haven't ate for 2 days.

I reached for the stash of money I had stolen from the orphanage. I went to Dairy Queen, got a burger and fries. Then I went to a store on the corner to get new clothes. I washed my red converse shoes in a creek behind the store.

I bought sunglasses, jean shorts, and a purple/red shirt with a lace on the back and the #54 on the front. I kept my shoes, my locket with a picture of Jake, Eli, me and Johnny when we were kids (Jake: 8; me: 7; Eli: 5; Johnny: 3), and my jean vest.

amelia_cade/set?id=132231119

Then I went another store and got hair dye. I darkened my hair, more brown then I had before.

Then I was back to finding Johnny. I had to get new clothes and get sunglasses, because I'm afraid that I will be on the news for a runaway girl.

Another thing I had to change while I was here looking for Johnny, was to stop getting in trouble. Which is going to be hard for me since I have a really bad temper, and get mad at the littlest things, I guess I got that from my dad.

I had steps…

Step one was to make sure no one can find me.

Step two was to find Johnny.

Step three was to get Johnny to remember me, Eli, and Jake.

Step four was to find Eli, and Jake.

Step five was to find our real dad.

Step six was to see if dad was alright to live with.

Step seven was to think of a step eight just in case dad can't have us back.

Finally Step nine is to hopefully live happily ever after.

In the distance I could see a sign that said, 'Buck's Bar'. It wouldn't hurt to have a few drinks, would it? Oh, fuck it, I thought. It been a long time since I had a drink.

I walked in the bar and took a seat up front, after all the walking around, it was already 1 in the afternoon. There was a whole bunch of people in there already. A few guys playing pole, then other people were just scattered around talking, drinking, making out, you know the usual.

"Well hello doll, what can I get you?" a guy came up to me to take my order.

"A nice cold beer, would be nice," I told him.

"You don't seem like the type to drink," he said while popping the cap off the beer.

"Why do you say that? Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't drink," I defended.

"I never said that, doll. I just mean you look too innocent and sweet to drink," he said, handing it to me.

I took it and took a long drink, "oh yeah, I'm sweet and innocent," I laughed, "I was never innocent or sweet, maybe when I was 7, but that was that last time I can remember ever being sweet and innocent."

"So what your saying is you're a drinker, you're not innocent or sweet, so what are you?"

"I guess you could say that I'm a hood, or maybe even a JD."

He smirked, then said, "I'm Buck, by the way."

"That makes since this place is called 'Buck's Bar'," I said.

"Yeah, what's your name?"

"Amelia."

"That's a nice name," Buck said.

"Thanks, I guess."

"Well we're going to get going," 3 guys came up to us.

"Alright, see ya guys later," Buck said.

"Bye," the shortest guy with rusty side burns said.

They went outside and you could see through the window them stopping at groups of people talking to them.

I hanged around the bar talking to Buck and someone his friends. Before I knew it, it was dark out. The place was becoming crowded, really crowded with drunk people. I might have been a little drunk but I only had 3 beers so far.

There was Hank Williams music playing loudly on the radio, turned up all the way, it was turned up so much that I thought the speakers would blow up. A few guys came up to me to dance, so far I danced with Buck, a guy named Curly, and a guy named Tim.

I hanged out with the Curly guy most of the time. He had long curly reddish blond hair, pretty long for a boy, he had pale skin, a scar right above his right eyebrow, and a tattoo that went down from his left shoulder to his wrist.

I hanged out with him for a while then hanged out with his brother and his gang. His brother Tim, who I also danced with was trying to sweet talk me into going out with him. Of course I said no.

I'm not surprised that they are a gang, I been in gangs. Real ones where they are almost impossible to get out of, and are really tough. The only way to get out of them is to move to a different state, which I did every time.

I went back to the bar to get more to drink with Curly for a while Tim and his gang played pole and picked up chicks. But then a fight started, that Tim clearly started. I mean, he walked up to the guy that came in and started yelling at him, then they were fighting (physically).

Rolling on the floor, throwing each other into walls, stuff like that. That was until Buck broke it up saying that if they were going to fight do it outside his bar.

Curly leaned over towards me, (since it was so loud), "That's Dallas Winston my brother's fighting. He's one of the most feared person in town. Except by my brother and Dally's gang. Watch out for him, he causes too much trouble. He went to jail for the first time when he was 10, he even causes more trouble then I do."

"So…? The first time I went to jail, or well, Juvenile I was 8," I told him.

"Wow, then you guys will probably get along. What did you do?"

"I ran away, and threatened to kill someone," I explained.

"I did those before too, but I didn't get caught."

"Well, I was in public so…."

"I need a room, Buck," the one called Dallas Winston came up to the counter after Buck separated them and came to take our order.

"Don't have any room, sorry Dal."

"Well make room I need a place to stay."

"No, I don't have any rooms left," Buck said.

"I don't care," Dallas sat down, "make room. I need a place to stay and you need a rider to ride that so called bull next Friday."

"Alright I'll make room," he gave in.

"While you're at it Buck, can you get a room for me?" I spoke up.

Curly got dragged away by Tim, probably because Dallas was sitting one seat away from me.

"Alright Amelia, 2 rooms, got it," Buck made it up the stairs.

Dallas looked over at me, studying me, up and down.

"What's your problem, never saw a girl before?" I mocked.

He smirked, "Well don't you have an attitude."

"Yeah I get that a lot," I grinned.

"I'm Dallas Winston," he gave me a nod.

"I'm Amelia."

"Yeah I know, Buck just said that. What's your last name?"

"Why do you want to know?" I asked.

He shrugged, "just wanted to know, don't have to be so defense, it's not like I'll tell anyone your name. What, do you have a criminal record or something, and trying not to get caught?"

"Actually, I do have a criminal record, and I can't get caught, but it's not like I stole anything, or threatened to kill or beat up anyone….not this time," I said, taking a gulp of my 5 beer.

He chuckled, "So can you tell me your last name?"

I sighed, "Cade."

"Wait, what?" his face went blank.

"Cade, Amelia Cade. That's my last name."

"You don't happen to know, Johnny Cade, do you?" he asked all of a sudden.

My heart nearly dropped.

Author's Note:

Her last name is the same as Johnny's because when Johnny's 'parents' adopted him they switched to Cade, because Johnny's social workers wanted him to have at least one thing with him as his past, even if he won't be able to remember.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"J-Johnny Cade?" I asked, to confirm that he was talking about who I was thinking that he was talking about.

My baby brother.

"Yeah, you know him?" he asked, calmly.

"Do I know him?" I repeated the question, my mind going blank, "wh-what does he look like?"

"Why?"

"Please, I just want to know."

"Okay…. He has black hair, black eyes, tan, and he's small for his age."

"How old is he?" I asked.

"12, why do you want to know all this?" he asks, getting, I guess you could say protective.

But I am his protector, not him.

"I don't know him…..but he sounds familiar" I said slowly.

"Oh, really, why does he sound familiar?" he asked.

"Just because…."

Dallas shrugged,"I can take you to see him if you-"

"Really?! When?!" I started to get excited.

"Tomorrow."

"Here's your keys," Buck handed each of us a key, and we went up to our rooms.

I didn't have anything else to wear since I didn't bring anything and I just threw out my old clothes. I went down stairs and borrowed a bag from Buck, I'll go shopping in the morning, I have enough money.

The next morning, Dallas was still asleep so I went to the store and bought some more outfits.

I bought a grey hoodie, white tank top, and another pair of jean shorts. Then I went back to the room took a shower, changed into them, put my sunglasses on and then my locket.

amelia/set?id=132808856

Dallas was waiting down stairs talking to Buck. When he saw me he grinned and motioned me over. I sat down and he stared at me with a smirk across his face.

"What?" I ask.

"Hun, why are you all dolled up?" Buck asked.

I rolled my eyes, "you call this dolled up, it's a hoodie, a plain hoodie, it's not like I'm wearing a dress."

"You look good in anything," he said shyly.

"Knock it off Buck," Dallas demanded, he got up and added, "Come on Amelia, let's go."

I followed him out the door. I was taller than him by not even an inch. He was young I could tell.

"How old are you?" I asked, not remembering if he told me or not.

"14, you?"

He acted so mature, and tough, he didn't seem 14 more like 15 or 16.

"16," I told him flatly.

I was average size for my age, but standing by Dally made me feel short. Especially after I found out how old he was.

"You look older than 16," he said surprisingly.

"Well you look older than 14," I said.

It was silent for a while until we made it to a neighborhood. The neighborhood was a piece of shit, let me tell you. The houses didn't even look like real whole houses. They were falling apart, slowly but surely.

"This is where you live?" I asked, trying to sound as less rude as possible.

Dallas laughed, "Yeah, it's shit isn't it?"

"Yeah, shit is an understatement," I paused, "no offense."

Dallas gave me a light chuckle then said, "None taken at all."

We were soon approaching a small, white, 2 story house.

"Well this is it."

"This is what?" I asked.

"This is the Curtis'. It's where the gang meets up," he said.

He saw the confused look on my face and added, "Johnny should be here, if not here then the lot."

"Okay," was all I said.

I followed him down the path towards the porch, up the stairs and in the house. Boys were in the living room watching Mickey Mouse, and there was a board game spread out on the floor with pieces everywhere. Two boys were wrestling.

"Hey Dal," a boy with slightly golden hair and brown movie star eyes.

"Hey Soda."

"Who's that?" the boy that was wrestling asked.

He looked familiar, like the kid I saw at the bar.

"This is Amelia," Dallas said not including my last name.

"Hey," I said.

"Where did you pick up this broad?" the other kid that was wrestling said.

"At the bar," Dallas said.

"You're old enough to drink?" the tallest, probably the oldest boy said.

"I'm 16."

"Exactly you're supposed to be 18 to drink," he said.

"So? Dallas is 14 and he drinks."

"Yeah but that's…..well he's….um…Dallas," the guy with the side burns that was wrestling said.

Dallas lightly laughed, "That's Two-bit," he pointed at the one that just talked, "That's Darry," he pointed at the one I thought that was the oldest, "that's Steve," he pointed at the one that wrestled, "and that's Soda," he pointed at the one on the couch.

"Where's Johnny?" I whispered to him.

"He must be with Pony and Mr. and Mrs. Curtis," Dallas whispered back.

I sat down on the couch, tired of standing.

I stared at the TV blankly. Until 30 minutes later when a boy walked in.

"Mom and dad are going out, mom told me that you're in charge, Darry," the taller boy with reddish/brown hair had said, I'm guessing he was Pony.

He couldn't have been Johnny.

"Okay, what time are they going to be home?" Darry asked.

"They said they are going out for dinner, they didn't say when they would be back," Pony said.

"Where's Johnny?" Dallas asked.

"We dropped him off, he said he had to get home," Pony explained taking a place on the couch by Soda.

"You dropped him off?!" Dallas nearly yelled, "Why would you do that?"

Pony shrugged, shrinking back into the couch.

"What's so bad about him getting dropped off?" I asked.

"Nothing," Soda said, "nothing, don't worry about it."

Don't worry about it?! They expect me not to worry about it!? He's my baby brother, for Pete's sake! I need to know if he's alright!

Dallas had this look on his face, that looked like he could kill someone, and everyone else in the room had worried or disappointed looks. What ever happened to my brother, it was probably bad.

I couldn't take it much longer, and took Dallas by the sleeve of is leather jacket and pulled him outside on the porch.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" he asked, I could tell he was annoyed and irritated.

"What's up with everyone? Where's Johnny?"

"I don't know, and you wouldn't understand what's up with everyone."

"What do you mean, I wouldn't understand?! He's my-He was my best friend, I need to know if he's alright," I snapped at him.

"Oh really," he was getting mad, "if you were his best friend then you would now that his so called parents are assholes."

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused, and mad at how everything was turning out.

"Nothing, just nothing, you don't need to know anything about his life," his voice was getting louder, "since when were you his best friend? When did you last see him? What do you know about him?"

"I was best friends with him when I was little, I last seen him, well I don't know, and I don't remember a lot about him because I haven't seen him in years," I said.

"Why did I even bring you?" he asked himself, "You could be someone that hates him, I don't know you, so how do I figure that you know Johnny?!"

"I do know him," I said, "I just-I just haven't seen him in years."

"Sure," Dally said, not convinced.

"It's true," I protested.

I couldn't tell him that I was Johnny's sister. There could be 2 different solutions to that. One he could believe me and get Johnny right away. Two he could not believe me, and just throw me out, thinking that I was lying.

"I don't believe you," he crossed his arms, "leave."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

My face fell, my plans were ruined. I came all this way, for a little kid to tell me I couldn't see my own brother. I looked down, then looked back up, "I'm not leaving."

"I don't care what you say to try to convince me for you to be able to see him…..Leave now," he said sternly.

"No," I said, not moving an inch.

"Yes, leave. You don't belong here," he gave me a light shove, making me stumble down the steps.

"Dally what's going on?" Darry came out with the rest of the guys behind him.

I looked up at the boys from the bottom of the steps, on my hands and knees. I looked down at the ground, pulled my hair behind my ears, and pulled myself back up. I whipped around towards Dallas. He had his eyes narrowed at me, with a smirk.

I looked up at him, "you promised."

"I didn't promise anything," he spat back.

"I need to see him."

For the first time in my life, my voice sounded small, and barely audible.

"Then why don't you find him yourself, I'm not helping you. I don't know you," he yelled, "get away from here."

"Dal what's going on?" Two-bit asked again.

Dallas didn't answer, he kept his eyes on me, waiting for me to turn around and leave. But I wasn't going to give up that easily. This is my baby brother were talking about. I found him, I can put the family back together.

"I can't leave," I told him.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I can't leave him, I have to see him," I said.

"What's so special about him?"

"None of your business," I yelled.

"It is my business, it's all of our business," he yelled back.

"What's our business?" the youngest asked.

"Go ahead tell them, I don't give a shit," I said, crossing my arms.

"She wants to see Johnny that's the whole reason why she's here, the only reason too."

"Why Johnny?" Pony asked.

"Because," I said.

"Because why?" he asked.

"Shut your trap, because, just because, is that a good enough answer for ya kid?" I said bitterly.

"You're like Dally," he mumbled.

"Oh no I'm not," I spat, "I hate him and he hates me-"

"I never said I hated ya," Dallas interrupted.

"Don't have to, I can tell when someone hates me, and you sir, hate me," I told him.

He shook his head, "No I don't hate ya. Your just annoying, and a brat, and stubborn too. It gets on my nerves."

"That makes too of us," I said.

"You should be lucky," Soda interrupted us, "Dallas doesn't get along with new people, and new people he doesn't get along with he hates, and if he hates them, well then their dead."

I climbed up the steps, and jumped up on the railing, "We don't get along, and I do hate him."

"You have some attitude," Steve butted in.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," I said.

"I bet," Dallas said, giving me a light punch on the arm, making me almost fall.

I jumped off, turning around quick, I grabbed Dallas arm and pulled it behind his back slamming him again the house.

"Don't touch me," I paused, "did I forget to say that I have a bad temper."

I let go and got up.

Dallas got up and looked at me with a smirk appearing on his face, "You know maybe we could get along after all."

"Oh yeah, why do you say that?" I asked.

"Hey guys." A voice piped up, from behind the crowd of boys on the porch. His voice stood out, and I peered over everyone to see who it was.

It was a little boy, looked 5 or 6. He had black hair, big wide black eyes, and dark tan skin, with tore up jeans, black shirt and jeans jacket on.

"Hey!" Dallas said turning to me, "This is Amelia, maybe you know her."

He came up the steps, limping slightly, then got a good look at me and said slowly, and quietly, "Nope, I don't know. Who is it?"

"Amelia, her name is Amelia, I met her at Buck's Bar," Dallas explained.

"You drink?" he asked, quietly.

I frowned, "why does everyone say that?"

He looked down, like he said something wrong. He was really sensitive, I could tell.

"So who is this?" I ask.

"Johnny Cade," Dallas told me.

I bite my bottom lip, "What?" I asked.

"Johnny, this is Johnny, the one you wanted to meet, remember?" Dallas bumped me in the ribs with his elbow.

"Oh, yeah….yeah I remember," I played along, getting really nervous, was I really standing in front of Johnny Cade, my little brother, that I haven't seen in 9 years, "nice to meet you."

I took his hand and shook it, his hands were rough, that was the first thing I noticed, and the second thing I noticed was a bruise on his left cheek.

"Nice to meet you too," he said shyly.

I gave him a welcoming smile, and nodded my thanks.

"Let's go inside guys, it looks like it's going to rain," Darry said.

"I can't stay, I have to go," Johnny said turning around, and heading down the steps.

"Then just stay for a little bit," Pony kind of begged.

"I can't I have things to do," Johnny said waving at us, and then exited the gate.

I started to follow the guys in until Dallas stopped me at the door, "where do you think you're going?"

"Um…well it looks like I'm going inside," I told him.

"No you're not, you met Johnny, you saw Johnny, you had the chance to talk to Johnny which you failed, but you still saw him, now leave," he instructed me.

"No," I said, "I didn't get to talk to him because he had to leave, if I stopped him that would be rude."

"Well walking into this house that isn't yours is rude too, so you already succeed that," Dallas said, "you didn't even ask to stay here."

I looked over Dallas' shoulder and said, "Darry can I stay here?"

"Sure, my parents won't care," he said.

I smirked at Dallas, and then pushed past him, going to sit back down on the couch.


	6. Author note

Author's note:

So I kind of got bored with this story so, I'm just going to summarize and then get on to the interesting parts. So Dallas eventually kicked Amelia out, and she got picked up by the police and went to jail for 2 years. Even after ten years she won't give up. She's 18 now, and Johnny's 14.


End file.
